fashlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay
About the Game Fashland is a dress-up game designed for players who like fashion. There are several ways to play Fashland, but here are few of the game's main goals: *Play to expand your Fashion House and collect more Decorations to show off your design skills and how far you've come in the game *Play to unlock products in the Dress-Up Menu with the aim of collecting all of the Products in the game *Play to win the Fash Cup, a global themed contest that happens twice daily *Play to complete your Chic List, a feature that awards you based on how much you've done in the game *Play to complete quests, level up, and collect Tiara Points that reflect your success in the game *Play to make new friends or help your friends that already love the game. There are a lot of facets of Fashland. Steps to Success Display & Deliver You must display, collect orders and deliver orders to clients to earn coins regularly. There are plenty of products to display, all with different display durations and earnings. Some are locked and can be unlocked by clicking on the product and paying the required Key or Diamond amount. The process is given below: *Click on an empty rack or shelf *Choose a product to display *Wait until the display duration ends *Click on the rack or shelf again to deliver orders Enter the Fash Cup The Fash Cup is a global fashion competition in which you can show your fashion taste to the world. Once you join and submit your look for the next contest, you will be ranked globally. When the voting is over, every competitor will get a reward, which comes in the form of Tiara Points and even Diamonds for those making it into the Top 10 list. The Fash Cup competition takes place every 12 hours. You are advised to join the Fash Cup every day with a different style to increase your chances of being ranked in the Global Top 10. Once you submit your look to the next Fash Cup, you will be voted globally and win an amount of Tiara Points based on the number of votes you get. Results are announced as soon as the voting process is over. Unlock New Products Some products are locked and require level up, Keys, or Diamonds to wear or display. Many locked products are unlocked when you level up. Many others can be unlocked with Keys, Diamonds, or related quests. Once an item is unlocked, you will also be able to wear it using the Dress-up Menu or by clicking your avatar. Level Up Leveling up in the game allows you to collect rewards and new products. It is also a way to trigger new quests and show off your progress in the game. You can level up by gathering XP from displaying and delivering products, participating in Events, playing the minigames, giving Glitter to clients, and hosting style guests. Although the game was desigend to end at level 200, recent upgrades have made it possible to continue leveling up past that number. Here are some examples of the XP needed to level up at certain intervals. The amount of XP needed increases fairly linearally as you progress in the game. Category:Game Category:Gameplay Category:Fashion Career